The invention relates to an improvement in electromagnetic valve apparatus with a hand-operated transfer device. The apparatus uses an iron core that is manually movable to open and shut fluid passages. Particularly, the present invention is an improvement of the hand-operated transfer device which comprises a bendable spring device with an inner and outer duplex member.
A conventional solenoid valve or an electromagnetic valve comprises generally a valve body and an electromagnetic element. The valve body has a valve chamber at an upper portion thereof, a fluid passage for supplying fluid to the chamber and another passage for discharge of the fluid from the valve chamber. A valve seat is fitted on an opening portion of the fluid passage for supplying fluid. The electromagnetic element of the valve comprises an electromagnetic coil, a fixed iron core, a movable iron core and a housing or cover. A fluid passage is provided in the fixed iron core. The movable iron core is downwardly pressed by a spring means and the lower surface of the core contacts with the upper surface of the valve seat and usually maintains closing condition thereof.
The conventional solenoid valve which includes the above stated elements will not appropriately operate when the electric current is interrupted. Therefore, some improvements are provided to the conventional electromagnetic valve, as shown in the Japanese Utility Model Application Publication Nos. 2607/1969, 2608/1969 and 2609/1969, in which a hand-operated transfer device is used to lift up the movable iron core for opening of the valve by means of respectively differently shaped cam means. However, these devices disclosed in the above stated prior art are of relatively large size and have complicated constructions, since the hand-operated member which operates the movable iron core extends horizontally against the axis line direction of the movable iron core.